RPlog:Audience with a Senator
The government center is a constantly thriving beast of activity. Even as the sun settles in and the night life of New Alderaan begins to fire up state employees continue working into the small hours of the morning. Senator Al'Dira is no exception. Most of the meetings have ceased for the day and the twi'lek is alone in his office considering a datapad next to a mountain of datachips. For a moment it seems as though it'll be another boring evening. The young man looks fresh and surprisingly well rested considering the day, and even hopeful that nothing crazy will explode through his door. A man can dream, cant he? Brin, or rather 'Kalna,' had scheduled her meeting ahead of time for once. Or rather, for twice. It is, after all, the second time that rare occurance has happened. She walks alongside Gustaf, having surrendered her various and sundry weapons at the entrance, wearing a cheerful and relaxed expression as she strolls her ways up to the senator's receptionist. "I believe the Senator is expecting me and my guest," she explains as she comes to a stop. "Kalna Vessan and guest." The not-so-young man beside Kalna is wearing the same clothes as before, not quite as ratty, and though they might help him blend into most crowds the same is not the case in this place. Still, supplicants and the down-on-their luckrae not that uncommon of a sight and so he hopes to draw little attention, But for safety's sake, his jacket's collar is pulled up and his hat pushed low. "You have an abnormal amount of weapons.", Gustaf says past the security point, though it is the only thing he says until they arrive at the office and with a quick nod to the receptionist he simply walks through when permitted. "Senator.", but as this is not his office and he is but a guest, the man will simply keep quiet and remain standing beside the shut door. Senator Al'Dira puts the datapad down and comes to his feet to regard the visitors. He smiles and gestures to the comfy looking seats situated around his desk. If the twi'lek recognizes Gustaf he does not display any outwards signs of recognition. Heck, Alistair gets shot at all the time and he wasn't in much of a position to get a good look at the man. He remains standing until they've taken their seats, if they do at all. The twi'lek hadn't exchanged any words with Brin about what this particular meeting was about, so it'd be all new to him. "How can I help you?" Kalna doesn't wait for the invitation before she makes her way over to one of the seats, dropping into it casually, and propping her feet up on the edge of the man's desk. Well, someone feel comfortable... "Hey," she greets him simply. "I'll let my friend the Margrave here tell you the details, as it's his game, really. But he plans on sucker-punching the Empire." "As your friend says.", they have to be friends, why else would they be here if the woman was not on friendly terms with the Senator. "I wish for adequate supplies, for trainers and for your support in making the Imperial administration of Vandelhelm as close to impossible as we can bring it to. Is that something that you feel you can provide Senator?" "The Republic is always willing to lend support to worlds seeking to throw the weight of the Empire aside." Senator Al'Dira begins, decidedly remaining on his feet. The short blue twi'lek gestures with his hands, "It's an easy matter of pulling the right strings, but you need to understand that the resources and aid this government can provide are limited. Training and small amounts of supplies could easily be rerouted .. But for a time Vandelhelm would be on its own. If we could free a planet by simply throwing supplies and our fleet at it the war would already be over." Kalna gestures briefly by lifting one finger casually. "I could, possibly, help out some. With training, and that sort of thing..." Tactics she's not that great at, but she's learned a thing or two over recent years. "I think this may be worth at least some effort. From the way the Margrave was talking, he may have some amount of clout on his world." "With all honesty, Senator. You cannot hold Vandelhelm even if we do manage to kick off the Empire. We might have formidable natural space defences, but the Empire can easily bring in legions and we would be finished as a force and as a people. No, Vandelhelm is a very hard place to live in, eserts and mountains abound, but a sizeable force can hide in those areas which makesrebellion a very possible thing if carried out right.", a moment is given to the two, in particular the Senator, to take it all in, and soon enough Gustaf is continuing on. "We have at our immediate disposal some hundreds of men, but with time, training and above all support from the Republic, thousands and thousands more can join us. Can you provide enough supplies to keep that many men on the field? We can barter for them, of course, especially in the ofrm of alloys and ores which would be of reat help in your shipbuilding efforts. But you will have to subsidize us for the initial beginning period." Gustaf then turns to Brin, giving her a sidelong glance before nodding. "I believe that we will need to have men especially trained in covert attacks and infiltration. Are those skills that you can impart, Miss?" Senator Al'Dira looks thoughtful for a moment before he finally speaks. "If you and your people are aware of the dangers of open Rebellion and are willing to accept those risks .. then a deal can be worked out. We could easily give small arms, medical supplies, and training in exchange for raw materials." It may seem like a ridiculous thing to say, questioning the realization of consequences. But the Empire has proven ruthless, going as far as to destroy planets based on nothing more than suspicion. "Oh, I may be able to help," Kalna confirms, flashing Gustaf a smile. "And it's 'Kalna,' please. I'm not one to stand on ceremony." As to be indicated by the current location of her feet. "I have recieved some training in those areas." "Alright then, Miss Kalna.", Gustaf replies before turning his attention back to Alistair. "We will, of course, conduct this rebellion without the acceptance or blessing of the Metalsmith Guild.", acursory glance through the planet's history would reveal that it was almost always the true power behind the throne. "And I have ways of ensuring that we are hunted down and otherwise condemned by the officials of Vandelhelm. Still, there are risks that the Empire will hurt many in their pursuit of us, but that is a risk that is necessary if we are to have any hope of regaining our freedom. But, Senator, I am asking you to spend men and resources that you do not have in unlimited quantities and there is nothing that we will give you in return, merely the hope that one of those days we may begin providing you with raw materials if we are still standing. Is that acceptable?", it is always bad to start business on a misunderstanding. "The Republic could never turn away those in need." Alistair says confidently, "Regardless of how limited our resources are or how choked by our enemies we become. It can be arranged. The resource can and will be smuggled in. Though, realize that our resources are as you put it, not unlimited. You may find yourself in a situation from which we cannot offer our aid. As you are willing to take these risks, however, the Republic will be willing to take risks for you. Should things turn in our favor, a very beneficial relationship can grow." Kalna groans as Gustab insists on calling her 'Miss again,' but offers no further protestations. Some people are just, well... incorrigable. Alistair, however, is graced with a broad smile from the woman. "Knew I could count on you for this one, Ali," Kalna replies in a bright voice. "Very well, if you could go to your military quickly, Senator, it would be appreciated.", some part of him uspected it would be key to this, regardless of the man's belonging to the Defence Council. "I believe that your friends are arranging for favourable weapon purchases in the dozens of units." A quick pause taken as he turns to Kalna, "Is there any chance that we could have some fifty units ready within three days? As well as a secure way of transporting them back to Vandelhelm?" And he turns back to the Senator, "My staff", he has a staff now?, "have worked that within a month, we will require four hundred tons a month shipped to us. Progressively rising to one thousand within two months, two thousand within four, four thousand within six. I believe that it is up to you to determine whether or not that is a commitment you can sustain. Though I will say that we will do our best to provide you with the best starcharts to our system and the most experienced local navigators so that your shipments have a good chance of getting through." "I can offer no specific promises or deals until I am able to speak with a number of individuals. But I can return within that time frame." Truthfully Al'Dira's power stretches only as far as his influence. As a Senator of Ord Mantell he could petition planetary funding and resources rerouted, and even submit propositions to the Senate on behalf of Gustaf, but that would take months. Maybe even years. "I'm not sure if those numbers are immediately feasible, but I will try my best to get as close to the number as possible." "I have access to a vessel which can hold fifty units, easily," Kalna replies with casual certainty. "I think that, at least, is a request we can meet. Provided we have the funding. I, myself, I'm surprisingly credit-less." She has her own personal 'charity' she sinks all of her credits into. Gustaf smiles then, turning to Kalna, "But remember, Miss Kalna, I have at my disposal funds generously by the Vandelhelm Cooperation Syndicate. Their patriotism is such, I believe, that they will not even mind if we take some of their other assets to be used in the great struggle against the Imperial Occupation." Though it may seem quite ridiculous to the Senator, the woman should have little trouble understanding is joke. "Perfect, then, Senator. Is there anything else that we need to cover in this meeting?" "Nothing more than a secure and private way to contact you once I've a specific answer for you." The Senator comments. He's become the master of secret communication, trading words with specific traitorus agents within the Empire. It had been a while since the Republic attempted such tactics. They had been effective in the past, there's no reason they wouldnt succeed now. "Your colleague knows the way to contact me, Senator. I will return to my residence near the starport and prepare to hear from you and my return to Vandelhelm.", to talk of rebellion was one thing, but the moment he stepped back on Vandelhelm, his world's fate would be irreversibly changed for the better or the worse, hopefully the former. "Thank you for receiving me, Senator. Miss Kalna.", a bow given to each and he is on his way out of the office hoping that it will not be too hard to get out of this complex.